1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dolls and more particularly pertains to a doll having a pocket secured to the face portion of the doll for displaying a photograph.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dolls is known in the prior art. More specifically, dolls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of exhibiting changeable facial features are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a doll with an envelope for a photo image face is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,586 which is provided with a pocket means located in a face zone thereof to receive a photographic likeness of a person to personalize the doll.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,987 which teaches a doll having a personalized, photographic face, such as a mother's face, impregnated in the material of which the doll is constructed.
Other known prior art dolls include U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,626; U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,556; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,319.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a doll having a pocket secured to the face portion of the doll for displaying a photograph in which the pocket includes a releasable sealing closure such that the photograph may be sealed within the pocket, and releasable fabric fasteners for securing the pocket to the face portion of the doll, whereby the pocket may be selectively removed to facilitate both a reversing of the pocket and a washing of the doll or the like.
In these respects, the photograph face doll according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of displaying a photograph upon the face portion of the doll.